En sommar att minnas
by Trezzan
Summary: Lucius har lurat i Scorpius att när man är 16 händer hela livet, därför beger sig han och Albus ut på en resa de sent ska glömma. En sommar fylld av tjejer, alkohol och massor av bus! (Väldigt random skriven!)


Prolog

En dag som alla andra men ändå inte. Det var ju Scorpius sextonårsdag och han var stolt, han kände sig gammal och eftersom hans farfar alltid sagt att det är när man är sexton som allting händer så var han extra glad. Dessutom var det bara en vecka kvar av Hogwarts vårtermin innan han kunde ta med sig Albus på äventyr. De skulle cykla hela sommaren, på landet, i städer… Eller ja, det var ju det som deras farsor trodde. Pft.

Scorpius skakade åt sin pappas dumhet, trodde han på allvar att en sextonåring skulle cykla runt England på sitt sommarlov när farfar under middagarna sagt att det är när man är sexton som allt händer? Visserligen skulle de på äventyr men inte någon tråkig cykeltur, nej det som de skulle göra var mer av en roadtrip. Scorpius hade funderat på att bjuda med sin ett år yngre låtsassyster Rose men han var osäker på om hon verkligen var kapabel till att hålla tyst om det hela till sin mamma, Hermione. Hon var väldigt mammig av sig och han kunde inte klandra henne, han hade varit likadan med sin far fram tills han var femton och ibland när Albus och han skojbråkat när de gick tredje året så hade Scorpius oftast sagt "det här ska min farsa få reda på". En gång hade Albus berättat det för sin pappa som hade vikit sig av skratt innan han följde Albus hem till Draco, (eftersom de var mycket bra vänner) där han hade skrattat åt Draco som berättade att även han brukade säga så. Scorpius och Draco hade alltså varit väldigt bra vänner, på något sätt hade de dock börjat växa ifrån varandra men det var förmodligen bara tonåren som kom emellan.

"Scorp!", hörde han en röst och han väcktes ur sina tankar. In i Slytherins sällskapsrum kom Bonnie, en två år yngre tjej som han hade träffat ett tag som han till en början tyckt om men han var osäker nu, till skillnad från henne. Han kunde se på henne att hon börjat få känslor för honom.

"Här Bonnie", ropade han och hon lös upp av glädje och kastade det silverblåa håret bakom ryggen innan hon skuttade fram på ett flickigt sätt och slog armarna om hans hals.

"Grattis på födelsedagen, jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde gå ner till Hogsmeade och fira?", sa hon och sprudlade av glädje. Han nickade först men kom på att han redan lovat bort sig till Albus.

"Det vore sjukt nice Bonnie men jag är bortlovad till Albus", sa han och höll hennes hand, hon såg lite besviken ut.

"Jag antar att du kan följa med vet du", sa han och hon lyste upp lite.

"Men du har ingenting planerat nu vid lunch va?", frågade hon och han undrade vad hon hade för planer.

"Nej, vi började ju fem i morse så vi fick sluta klockan tio", förklarade han. Hon lyste upp lite och tittade sig runt i sällskapsrummet innan hon började knäppa upp sin vita blus och lite förföriskt visa sin svarta bh innan hon slängde av sig skjortan på honom och sprang upp till hans sovsal. Det tog honom några sekunder att reagera och han var chockad, hon kunde väl ändå inte mena att det skulle ha sex? Helt plötsligt blev han nervös men han försökte sansat att gå upp för trapporna, han funderade på att vända sig om och springa iväg. Han ville ju inte bli av med oskulden, inte nu i alla fall och inte med någon som han inte var säker på om han verkligen tyckte om.

"Scorp?" Ropade hon och han tog ett djupt andetag och öppnade dörren till sovsalen. Det luktade chokladmuffins och han suckade lättat innan han gick in i badrummet. Där stod hon vid badkaret och satte på alla kranar medan hon förtrollade bubblorna så att de skulle bli genomskinliga. Trots att chokladmuffins luktade gott så såg den vanliga bruna färgen en gnutta äcklig ut.

"Vad trodde du att vi skulle göra egentligen?", frågade hon och skrattade innan hon knäppte upp den svarta kjolen och lät den falla till golvet innan hon satte sig ner på golvet och tog av sig knästrumporna. Först då märkte han att hon inte alls hade sexiga underkläder utan en bikini på sig.

"Man vet aldrig med dig Bonnie", skrattade han och han var faktiskt chockad men även lättad. Han trodde till och med att hans känslor för henne stärktes lite.

"Skenet kan bedra, Scorp." Han kunde inte annat än att hålla med och de kröp ner i badkaret tillsammans där de njöt av varandras sällskap fram tills lunch, då Albus sprang in i badrummet med Lana hack i häl. Hon fnittrade högljutt och Albus vart sur över att de redan tagit hans plats. Scorpius hade nog sagt att Hogwarts aldrig sett en större charmör än Albus om det inte var för att Sirius Black berättat om sina bravader på sjuttiotalet tillsammans med marodörerna, Albus fick nöja sig med att han var nutidens största charmör åtminstone. Scorpius skrattade åt Albus när han stormade ur badrummet med Lana och smällde igen dörren, dessutom så visste Scorpius att han och Bonnie inte skulle kunna gå ut i killarnas sovsal på åtminstone en halvtimme.

"Han har säkert någon ny ikväll", sa Bonnie och Scorp flinade brett, han visste att precis så skulle det vara.


End file.
